


【带卡】暗涌

by oasis2616



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Top Uchiha Obito
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616
Summary: 战后if，白发土x上忍卡，单箭头？有自渎情节知而不为。知不可为。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. （前篇）

**Author's Note:**

> 有私设但不重要。
> 
> 写得很压抑，不知道看的人会不会也这么认为。
> 
> （12.11更新）
> 
> 已修补，如要看后续建议先将前篇重看一遍。
> 
> 还是那句：全文不知所云，看到就是雷到，快跑！

“今晚要下暴雨。”

宇智波带土这么说道，窗外应景地划过一道闪电。

原是慢条斯理进食着的卡卡西喉间一顿，抬起眼皮去瞥只吃了几口的人，打破寂静的宇智波摆弄着餐具，指腹滑过碗边又落至木筷一端，眼睛只跟随懒懒作动的指尖，没有管对面那人的小动作。

像今晚同桌吃饭的情景称得上罕见。同居数月，他们的交流竟屈指可数，忙于战后事务的精英上忍经常不着家，相反打着穷凶极恶的战犯烙印的男人将局限于旗木宅的软禁生活过得风生水起，各种家务活做起来娴熟得不像话，比起合格的宅男更像合格的家庭煮夫，若非明文条例禁止出门，他能给那位忙到脚不沾地的上忍包办兼快递一日三餐，若是以卡卡西的回家频次来决定所属权，这所房子早就该更名了。

但就算面对面坐着，饭桌上也只有骇人的沉默。带土单手托腮，视线在碗筷间逡巡一圈后投向窗沿，而卡卡西始终垂着脑袋，过去在学生面前展现过的非人的吃饭速度到了这儿却杳无踪影，面罩被拉至下颔，每一个进食动作都不紧不慢，似乎这样能将短短十几分钟的晚餐延长得久一些。

碗筷碰撞声、他的咀嚼吞咽声以及带土的呼吸声像三角相框的三根支架，与暖色的灯光一起将他们镌刻在漫长的时光轨迹中。

也因此，带土的意外发言引得卡卡西浑身一震，仿佛脑海里的妄想被揭穿，羞愧感灌满大脑，耳边像被嗡嗡作响的共振器环绕——然而他表现出来的是半鼓着腮帮，用诧异的眼神一阵一阵地扫视对方，尽管戴了多年面罩，表情管理始终是忍者的必修课。

在想问些什么之前，他先得到一声喝止。

“吞下去再说话。”

带土又说了一句，倒让他的嗓音不再那么稀罕。

所幸这口饭里没有任何骨刺，卡卡西草草咽下去，又吞了几口唾沫，临到开口却觉艰难：“……你怎么知道？”

蠢问题。他刚说完就懊恼地埋汰自己。宇智波带土的活动范围只有这栋房子，客厅里放着前不久特地买的电视机，还能怎么知道。

带土不作声，垂眸任由目光沉入面前的味噌汤底，他亲手熬制的汤汁醇厚香浓，此刻还剩半碗，乳白色汤面在他眼里像一层稠密的茧，将柔软可塑的液体牢牢包裹住，于是整碗汤被迫添上恶心的印记，带土原本打算在卡卡西喝汤时与他一并饮尽，现在却失了胃口，对视野边缘对方捧起汤碗的动作视而不见。

他的想法总是不受控制，现实总是事与愿违。

唯有沉默一如既往。

见带土毫无回答意向，卡卡西也不急于追问，明知故问实属累赘，而且他提的问题虽算不得脱口而出，但冲动是相同的，在某方面认知中，横亘在冲动与失误之间的总是等号。

既然他掌握了既定答案，还要担心什么？

卡卡西试着对自己说：我没必要……

“看云。”

带土答得简洁，似是四两拨千斤，轻巧地颠覆了卡卡西满腔笃定，像往热烫的炭火上浇了一盆冷水，耳旁的嗡鸣变作滋滋作响的烤灼声，蒸汽弥漫，连眼里的带土都成了重影。卡卡西连着眨几次眼想要拂去心生的幻觉，视线倒是清晰了，然而折磨却换了个方位，无数尖刺从内刺痛着喉管，他干咽一下便觉那处被刺穿成筛子，疼痛感姗姗来迟又绵长悠久——而呼不出一句痛。

卡卡西沿着带土的目光看向窗外，天幕暗沉，几乎辨不清云的轮廓，但他确实知道它们就在那片幽深之中。距离秋冬仍有好一段时日，白日尚长，他回来得也不晚，看来今晚确实要像带土说的那般迎来暴风雨。

垂在饭桌上方的吊灯被风吹得晃了晃，卡卡西犹如被惊醒般睁大眼睛，眼球无意识跟随左右摇摆的灯影晃动着直至看见被阴影晕染得模糊的地板缝，他倏地联想到在天际连横的云堆，两者并无二样，曾经分明的界线终将会被各种因素抹消掉。

灯该换了。他想。

“看云看出来的。……你以前不也会。”

并不知晓卡卡西在心里刻意转移了关注点，带土替方才过于简洁的回答作了补充，面上带着出乎意料的笑意，而卡卡西仿佛被这抹浅淡的笑再度刺伤，痛觉麻木了神经，进食也变成了如同机械运作的重复咀嚼，只是咬碎饭菜的每一下都那么用力，非常写实的咬牙切齿。

带土所指的那个技能，与其说卡卡西会，倒不如直白地说出当时便是由他教给带土，十三岁的宇智波带土早已脱离忍者学校，可学识方面仍充斥着许多空白，这足以让十二岁的旗木卡卡西气结：天晓得这个上课打瞌睡的家伙到底是怎么毕业的！脑子里又装了多少常识！

然而气归气，教还是要教的，尤其带土鼓着脸一边说自己不在意一边又说自己很想学，黑色的眸子亮晶晶的，卡卡西的态度稍微松动些便被当作是答应了，也不顾卡卡西脸上的嫌弃抬手就去揽对方的肩膀乐呵着夸他总算有点人情味。

这件事情……这些事情，卡卡西本该是最清楚的，在与带土缺失交集的十八年里它们都是卡卡西的无价之宝，但凡得了空，他便细细摩挲，或认真确认，生怕落了灰、褪了色，这份财产变得残缺不全。

当带土重新加入他的生活以后，过往被珍视的记忆似乎不再闪着珍稀的光——有什么会比活生生的带土更闪亮？——然而这也逼迫着卡卡西不得不面对现实：他对现在的带土完全陌生。

因为陌生，所以发生的一切自然就偏离了卡卡西的预料。像傍晚回家发觉高层云后的夕阳光如同隔了一层毛玻璃般的朦胧，他会想到今晚兴许有一场雨，但不会想到带土也能以同样的方式产生同样的想法。归咎到末尾，全因他印象里的宇智波带土从未长大，而他偏偏固步自封。

卡卡西的思绪像一张为带土量身定制的网，只有把对方严丝合缝地包裹住的时候才能安心，可时日过得太久，卡卡西已经忘记在最开始时被捕捉入网的本就是带土的影子。

但是接近现在真实的带土，于他而言又太难了。

“吃饱了吗？”带土看见卡卡西匆匆放下碗筷，擦掉嘴角的油渍后重新戴上面罩。

卡卡西点头，“你洗碗？”

带土嗯了声，收拾碗筷的动作利落熟练。这是彼此默认的家务分配，即一切家务均由无法出门的带土负责，起初卡卡西还会与他争，被一句“这是我在这里难得的乐趣”遣走，后来他说“麻烦你了”又得到带土的单方面冷暴力，现在心态已经变得如对方期盼的那般理所当然。

今天气温略高，带土只穿了一件黑背心，忘记开排气扇再加上暴雨前总是闷热的，正忙碌着的带土汗流浃背，光是臂膀便流下数道汗痕，在厨房的白炽灯下闪闪发亮。

灯该换了。他再次想到，尽管这是另一盏灯。

卡卡西的视线牢牢黏着那些蜿蜒的汗水，曾被味噌汤润湿的口腔干涩难耐。

他渴了。

卡卡西按灭了台灯，晚餐时他还能隐约看出雨云的轨迹，现在已经与天空完全融为同一片凝固的黑。往常这个时间点尚会有月光照入室内，今晚却是伸手不见五指，都说黑暗容易让人心生恐惧，可卡卡西反而觉得放松：只有在彻底的黑暗里，他才有勇气放出那些肮脏龌龊的心思。

他摸索着戴上事先放在床头柜的手套，那是一双深棕色的皮革手套，并不稀有，普通得随处可见，卡卡西曾在路过的木叶商店里见过，也曾在四战时宇智波带土的手上见过，而后者构成了他买下它的理由。

匮乏的语言交流意味着他与带土的身体接触只会是更可怜的数量，当卡卡西试图记起那些短促的触感，浮现的只有萦绕不散的血腥味以及沉甸甸坠在指尖的黏稠——无可否认，他们最亲密的时刻，是卡卡西用雷切穿胸而过的那一刻。

他曾因此反胃、呕吐，一度憎恨自己的右手，正如十多年前三尾事件后的反应，但这次带土在他身边，康复速度自是不可同日而语。

千手纲手对他说，你要想想你们之间别的接触。春野樱对他说，你要记住辉夜空间里你们的接触都是为了保护。

所以旗木卡卡西对自己说，你要忘掉、不，转化你的过错。

他曾用右手捅穿带土的胸膛——那就让带土也捅穿自己吧，可是带土肯定不愿意攻击他，那就再换另一种方式——卡卡西认真思考半晌后豁然开朗：让带土操自己不就好了。

让带土用那根粗壮的阴茎残忍地剖开他干瘪枯涸的身体，像借助钉锤敲裂坚冰而不是静待它的消融。让旗木卡卡西被痛苦的獠牙撕咬得不成人形，勃起时只能认为这是折磨的开端，射精时只会盼望到此为止。

褪去裤子的卡卡西跪坐在床上，纵然黄色废料堆满了脑子，他的阴茎仍未进入状态，软趴趴地瘫在掌心，那处的肌肤要比其他部位都更细嫩，光是这么捧着什么都不做也被手套毛糙的革面刮得发疼。

可惜卡卡西对待自己向来吝啬怜香惜玉的心思，他合拢手掌包裹住淡粉色的前端，食指毫不留情地抠挖着干涩的马眼，脆弱的性器哪儿受得住如此粗暴对待，但他咬紧牙关忍受着脑中不住尖叫的痛觉，始终粗鲁地动作着强制唤醒自己的性欲，直至海绵体不断膨胀挺立、那个孔洞惨兮兮流出前液方才停手。

他不担心自己会喊出声，每次自慰前卡卡西都会对自己施下禁言的忍术——这是当年他在暗部学的术，为防被敌人抓捕后严刑逼供，殊不知多年后被曾经的暗部队长用于情事，可谓实用。唯一需要注意的便是不要玩得太出格，他的卧室与带土的仅仅一墙之隔，连床铺都是相邻的，这当然是卡卡西为了满足私心的手笔，能够安稳入睡的每一晚他都幻想自己在跟带土同床共枕，卑劣的幸福感填满他的心，纠缠多年的噩梦也因此不翼而飞。现在他被快感与痛觉交互折磨着，只能以额头抵着墙面无声喘息缓解，也是因为“更靠近带土”的念头而快乐倍增。

单手搓揉着囊袋，卡卡西已经适应了手套粗糙的质感，火辣辣的疼痛过后情欲渐生，他闭上眼，开始想象被皮革包裹着的是带土的手。

他今晚碰到了带土的手指。多让人惊喜。

洗好碗的带土手握八根狗绳郑重其事地递给他，恍惚间卡卡西以为自己即将接过来的不是狗绳而是十尾操控权，毕竟带土的表情过于凝重，像极了四战时他站在十尾头顶的模样，卡卡西最不愿看见他冲自己横眉竖目，不由得绷紧神经，蹙起眉头对带土即将交代的任务严阵以待——却意料之外惹得带土破了冷面。

“用得着这么严肃吗？”察觉到不妥的带土神情柔和许多，沉重的氛围因而消散开来，“只是沿着这附近遛一圈，也不远吧，倒是八条狗可能有点麻烦。……行吧知道你们通人性乖得很。你不愿去也得去，谁让我没法离开这儿，它们都这么胖了，再不出去逛逛迟早得病，就算是狗也会有‘三高’，这点我可是特地研究过的，——不许瞪我。”

卡卡西不知道自己到底有没有应下，应该是有的，他记不清，因为全副心神在接过狗绳时与带土的手意外相触的瞬间就被夺走——意外？或许是一场藏匿在潜意识里的阴谋——迈出院子的步伐表面平稳踏实，但卡卡西却以为自己踩在云端，地不是地，是软不着力的棉絮，整个人不知南北西东全靠八条忍犬在前牵引着他，绕着街道散步的十来分钟里他反复想着的是带土的眼、带土的笑、带土的手——统统是带土。

带土的手掌要略厚一些，尽管两人当了多年忍者，卡卡西虎口的茧不会比他浅，或许因为有着半身光滑的白绝体作为对比，带土原始的左半边身体的皮肤粗糙更甚，在鲜少的碰触中卡卡西都没能立刻反应那是带土的手而不是战时忍者服的劣质料面，往往是后知后觉地回味，又暗自提点自己下回不能再走神，周而复始。

卡卡西曾故作开玩笑的口吻建议带土可以找小樱要点护手霜，虽说男性很少注重保养但他闲着也是闲着，不差这么点时间。

而带土眉头一挑，先扫视卡卡西那双明显长期一直精心保养的手，再望向那张殷切劝慰的脸，看似起了感兴趣，开口却是不咸不淡的转移话题：“知足吧卡卡西，难得我现在肯为你洗手作羹汤。说起来你是不是该有点表示？”

——表示？以身相许够不够？

卡卡西只敢在心里奢想，这样的话他不敢调侃，他无法把这当作是调侃。

归根到底，带土之所以“无法离开这里”“洗手作羹汤”，卡卡西不知道具体原因也能猜到核心绕不过他自己——是他要带土留下，是他希望带土活下去。全是因为他。

那天的末尾卡卡西有些窘迫地笑了笑，腮边的红润不似羞赧，带土便配合地揭过这页。每当回想起来时卡卡西内心的窃喜既排山倒海，又不动声色，他努力绷紧脸皮生怕叫人看破分毫，然而喜上眉梢，连鸣人见了都能察觉一二。

“这里很安全。”卡卡西向自己解释道，“准六代目的宅邸是全木叶最安全的地方，而有着佐助和鸣人坐镇的木叶本就是全忍界最安全的地方，战后那么虚弱的带土在这里可以休养生息，不会在受到任何伤害任何欺骗。”他顿了顿，唐突觉得满口冠冕堂皇的自己有些反胃。

“带土再也不会离开我了。”

他终于说了出来。这才是最重要的。

但卡卡西从未在带土面前展露过这份喜悦，哪怕是在得知带土接下来都要跟他住在一起的时候，卡卡西也只是把眼睛较往常睁得更大，原地怔愣几秒后说出欢迎这位未来同居者的祝词——冷静得不像话，又很符合旗木卡卡西的作风。

毕竟写轮眼没有白眼的透视功能。

今晚的饭后散步时间比平常要长一些，只因卡卡西反复回想那些短暂得不如一次吐息的记忆。指尖划过掌心的触感像边角被磨钝的手里剑，尽管力度很轻却也不能称之为羽毛掠过，卡卡西突兀记起这跟帕克用磨钝了的指甲戳他时的感觉差不多，但带土的指腹温热，纵使只是如蜻蜓点水般的一触即离，那抹温度仍顽固地留在卡卡西掌心，在他攥紧手后愈发的滚烫。

真实也好，幻觉也罢，在卡卡西失神之际，那越燃越烈的热度确实从空濛的雨幕中开辟了独一块领地，包裹着周身温暖了他。

他忘了暴风雨前会先下一阵小雨，便忘了带伞。带土似乎也忘了这回事，出门时并没有提醒，而作为补救，当卡卡西走回家门时带土已经在那儿等了好半晌，见他果真被淋得湿漉漉嘁了声，不知是在抱怨谁，两步并作一步冲到面前拉起他的手腕，硬把还傻愣地站在原地的人拽进玄关，又往他脑袋扔了块干毛巾，“你不冷的吗！”带土嗔怒道，“快去洗澡！”

卡卡西抬手拨开遮挡眼睛的部分，却没料想这一抬眼倒把他自己看得更愣。

玄关的灯是最平常不过的吊灯，选的橙黄色灯泡，带土说这样一进家门就能被温暖的光线笼罩，心里也能更放松，卡卡西曾质疑过如此唯心的论据，此刻豁然开朗：面前的带土便是站在暖光中，唇线向下耷拉着似是不悦，可眼里挥之不去的担忧暴露了他的真实想法——带土在关心我。卡卡西想，仍沾着雨水的睫毛抖了抖，一滴雨因而从眼角滑落。他多好啊，竟然这么担心我。灯也不用换了。

视野里自己的发尖与朦胧的雨点藕断丝连，卡卡西隔着这层简陋的雨幕看向前方明亮得像团火的带土，右手情不自禁抚上刚被对方扣住的左手腕。

好烫。

“带土……带土……”

如一尾缺水致濒死的鱼在岸上徒劳张合着嘴，卡卡西不知疲倦地呢喃着与自己一墙之隔的男人的名字，他的声带被术法禁锢而无法鼓动，像要弥补这份瘆人的寂静一般，在卡卡西空旷如无垠荒原的内心里，一声声“带土”不绝于耳，无形的音波不断回荡着，将那颗空虚的心填得满满当当——这与高潮迭起的身体截然相反。

不够，不够，还是不够。卡卡西想，他呼唤得越多、呼唤得越久，身后那张嘴就越贪婪，越想吞食更炽热、更强劲的东西。

指尖微动，按摩棒的振动幅度被调至最大，卡卡西握住外露的一端粗暴地抽插着，因而被带出的润滑液溅湿了手腕，他不以为意，仍觉得不够、不够，体内像开了一个巨大又贪婪的洞，窗外的风卷着雨点灌进去只能得到冷清的回响，高潮将近，他的神智反倒清明，愈发渴求更粗长、更滚烫的器具填满这副残破空洞的躯体，渴求那么一个能将他操干得连理智都不复存在的人。

“……带、带土……呃……”

他所渴求的，从来都只是那个人。

早在浴室时他就借着乳液给自己扩张，所以到了床上就算用戴着手套的手指捅入后穴也不觉得举步维艰，反倒摩擦出更多热量，暖烘烘的，让他更容易联想到带土炙热的体温，以致为了填满逐渐空虚的内里而将手指换成按摩棒时卡卡西实际还有些恋恋不舍。

他是如此的恶心和不堪，借着“被惩罚”的名义肆意妄想带土的躯体，用最恶劣的方式玷污他这位多年好友对自己的真挚情谊。

当带土用手碰他时，他盼望着对方能够爱抚自己；当带土的指尖划过他的掌心，他幻想那根手指没入后穴为他缓缓扩张；当带土冲他笑，他便想象那张唇瓣会吻住他，抑或衔住敏感的乳尖不住舔弄。

——真恶心。

卡卡西弯曲手指蛮横地捅进嘴里抠挖着喉头，舌苔被不断刺激着分泌出的唾液沾湿了指腹，可他仍努力想要更进一分，最好捅至胃里或者心里，将同样不知饱足的贪婪器官拽离身体扔到垃圾堆。

恶心感与呕吐感同时漫上脑神经，卡卡西已经分不清哪些源于生理因素哪些源于心理因素，他只知道要冲心底里的自己咧开充斥恶意的笑：旗木卡卡西你可真恶心。

——是啊，我就是这么恶心的一个人。

理智与情感像过去每一个秘密的夜晚被完全分裂开来，卡卡西咒骂着不知廉耻的自己，同时堂而皇之享受着这件腌臜事所带来的快感。好一个伪君子假正经。他牵动嘴角，没能造出一个虚伪的笑。

额头失控般磨蹭着墙面，卡卡西已经没心思计较这个举动会蹭掉多少白灰弄脏床铺，按摩棒终于从内抵着敏感的腺体不住震动，快感如潮拍打得他记不起身在何方，只记得张开嘴巴使劲吸入氧气免得窒息昏迷，过不多久精液便一股一股射在被子上，他两眼往上翻，视野里黑白交互闪现，每次前后两处同时高潮都会让他失态至此。

卡卡西无力倒在侧边的枕头上，眼皮耷拉着一半，绵软的身体还沉溺于过度痉挛的夹裹着疼痛的快乐中，但他思维清晰，脑子在周身颤栗的神经元游走一圈后又重新绕着带土转。

——今晚要下暴雨。

晚饭时带土曾稀罕地说了这么一句作为今夜所有反常的开端——过去的几个月里带土一直避免与他发生任何身体接触，否则卡卡西也不会因碰触到一根手指便觉惊喜——这到底是为什么？带土到底在暗示着什么？

到了这一刻，旗木卡卡西终究不得不承认，三十一岁的宇智波带土要比当年十三岁的宇智波带土难理解一万倍，他读不懂实属平常。

他苦思冥想不得其解，高潮的余韵在加倍的思绪运转间褪得更快，直至接连炸起几道雷声才把卡卡西的注意力拉回到下身泥泞的现实，恰巧闪电不断，将阴沉的天空硬生生映得比白日还要亮堂，卡卡西沉默地喘息着，分出几丝心神转过脑袋去看这难得的奇景。

而下一秒，他就后悔了。

我不该看的。卡卡西在心里反复唾弃自己心血来潮的好奇心，原本无力垂着眼帘的他瞪圆了一双眼。我不该看过去的，不应该，这一切都不应该发生。

如果他真的像对带土扯的谎那样乖乖早睡，盖好被子垫好枕头一夜好梦，那现在就不会这样了。

可谎话之所以是谎话，正因为那都是假的。他骗带土说自己会早睡，实际缩在床上念着带土的名字做尽龌龊下流之事，现在报应姗姗来迟，活该卡卡西被打得一个猝不及防措手不及。

宇智波带土就站在窗前，面无表情，双唇紧闭，呼吸微不可闻，安静得像融入了空气，唯有那头白发在电闪雷鸣间将这片漆黑硬生生挖空了一块。

他正看着卡卡西。

他们对视着。

“你不该抬头的。”带土说。窗外又炸开一道雷光，本就背光的他向黑暗靠拢了几分，衬得眼里的猩红色更艳更夺目。

我不该抬头的。卡卡西想。他的手在颤抖，情感在心里汹涌地翻动着让他想宣泄出来，可禁言的忍术还没被解开，不曾言明的痛呼抑或喊叫，统统止于唇型。

电闪雷鸣告一段落。在没有光的房间里，一场海啸不动声色地发生了。


	2. （中篇）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 风云可见，思绪不可见。

窗外是深邃的夜，夏天的雨总下得那么急，即便淅淅沥沥的小雨听着也是骤密的雨声，接连敲打在窗玻璃上不显得吵杂，倒像上下浮动的琴键，要为这夜晚舒缓助眠。

卡卡西不排斥雨天，暗部时期那么多个在郊外度过的雨夜也未能使他因此多出厌恶的情绪，不过可以理解，以当时的他看任何事物都无关紧要的态度，就算要他在泥沼里待上一夜也不会有一句异议。

但现在卡卡西对这场雨厌恶到极致，若非有着雨声掩盖，若非雨夜深沉，他怎会毫无防备，连宇智波带土站在房间里都感知不到，昔日警觉敏锐的精英上忍竟是名不属实。

瞳孔和嘴唇在看见带土的那刻起就不断颤抖着，冷藏柜里放了十多天的生肉都不如卡卡西浑身上下的肌肉那么僵硬，他在脑海里反复质问自己为什么没有发现，带土这模样绝不似初到乍来，自己为什么这么久都没发现。

他望着带土，眼睛里却不敢容纳对方。

窗帘被风掀起得不合时宜，为这死寂的室内徒添动感，卡卡西没有今晚关窗的记忆，那窗户应当还维持着白天带土打扫过后特地开了半边通风的状态。

卡卡西的卧室原本没有窗帘的，是带土住进来之后某天突然提议这位未来六代目要提高自己的生活品味，兴冲冲地举起家居杂志指着新鲜出炉的布料设计排行榜让卡卡西挑一款，次日他便在饭桌布那儿看见实体，再过两天整栋房子的窗户都挂着同款窗帘，“这是为了保护六代火影的个人隐私！”带土对这个决策格外满意，转身就投入到下一个改装项目，卡卡西乐得其见由他去了，就算带土把房子拆了跟他讲六代火影该是时候感受流浪生活以便建设收容中心，他也只会拍手叫好直夸对方有远见。

然而此刻回想起来，卡卡西不免冒出一身冷汗：他第一次在夜里亵玩自己不正是家里加装窗帘的前几天！当时他也曾怀疑过带土是不是发现了什么，可带土转移注意力的技巧太过高超，兴许还用上一点点心计——总之轻易就让卡卡西的聪明才智在带土面前毫无用武之地。

带土经常笑弯了眼，营造出热情似火的假象迷惑卡卡西，恍惚间他总以为面前人是十三岁的宇智波带土无波无澜顺利长大，可脸上那些苦难的痕迹却明晃晃地警告他别再做梦。当带土睁开眼睛看过来的时候，卡卡西险些控制不住身体反应要开始发颤，四战时鸣人的阳之力修复了曾经因写轮眼而下降的视力，他所见的一切都十分清晰，也因而感到前所未有的清醒。

带土看着他，但眼睛里并没有他，只有刺骨的温度，眼底淡漠，恍似一片无尽的空洞。

正如现在。

带土居高临下地望向他，平静的神色间带有一丝悲天悯人，若不是那双写轮眼里的血红色仍在流转，目光晶亮如一小簇火苗，恐怕卡卡西要怀疑这只是一幅逼真得咄咄逼人的肖像画。他最不愿见到的带土，他最不愿见到的神情，此时此刻汇聚一堂，直勾勾地望着他的眼，让他无处可逃。

沉默于腐烂的感情残骸中滋生，卡卡西忽地想起七班在战后谈起毁天灭地的十尾人柱力，那是他未能亲眼目睹的带土，若非佐助见他茫然到慌张的地步用写轮眼播放了那份只有他没参与的记忆，恐怕卡卡西至死都不会知道六道形态的带土到底是什么模样。

只有他被带土排除在外，但那真的是被排除吗？而不是被……

不，旗木卡卡西你在妄想什么，神威空间里的带土分明是利用自己的雷切来帮助他摆脱宇智波斑的咒印控制，这点可是带土亲口承认的。于带土而言，当时的你不过是一个比较趁手的工具。抛弃了目之所视的带土的你，有什么资格奢想带土的一举一动是在保护你？又有什么资格自称是带土的、朋友呢？

卡卡西从不会否认，当带土将自己的过去和现在分放在他面前的时候，他的犹豫不过一瞬，尔后轻而易举地完成了这道选择题——尽管连带土都知道他只会选择十三岁的宇智波带土，但带土是否期盼过另一种发展？已经抛弃那个可能性的他自然不得而知。

只是现在，卡卡西却反复肖想曾被他抛弃的三十一岁的宇智波带土，起初是渴望被那双眼注视，渐渐想被那双手触碰，想被那张唇亲近，对带土的渴望漫无止境乃至得寸进尺，到最后臆想终于满足不了日益扩张的欲望沟壑，他便戴上与带土同样的手套，开始自欺欺人。

第四次忍界大战是已告一段落，但他与带土的无言战争却刚刚开始。

卡卡西知道自己应当跟带土好好谈谈，不需要像佐助和鸣人那样把整个终结之谷拆得七零八落看不出原状的天崩地裂，都三十多岁的人了，找个安静的地方坐下来面对面聊天，还有什么不能解决？

但事实是他们不曾认认真真谈过一次，卡卡西很忙、或故称很忙，理所当然地不回家，让战后的同居监视任务形同虚设，没人会怪他，七班短期内定居医院，木叶高层敢怒不敢言，别的人忙于重建无暇关注，就连当事人带土都给予充分理解并且对于自己无法帮助重建感到遗憾——遗憾，至少他这么说的时候垂下了眉眼，揪住了卡卡西的心。卡卡西忍不住想，假如带土不是被迫听令只能呆在旗木宅里，以他热心肠的性子一定会冲在前头木遁使得一个比一个家居化，而不是刻意迁就着木叶的决策困居于此。

……迁就？

这一刹那，卡卡西感受到透心凉的清醒，这个宇智波带土是陌生的、难以理解的，因为在他记忆里的宇智波带土从来不会迁就——尤其在卡卡西面前，他们过往的相处像针尖对麦芒，像两只刺猬龇牙咧嘴要将对方扎得遍体鳞伤，而多年后卡卡西学会袒露自己柔软的肚皮不知从何亲近，带土却对他说，我们避开彼此就好。

卡卡西在洞悉这一念头的那刻愣在原地，做不出任何表情，最后选择了默从。

他肖想着三十一岁的壳子能装载一十三岁的灵魂，但这又怎么可能呢？

思绪千转百回，问题却回到起点，他也再难编出朝对方伸出手的理由。

原来这一切都是我造成的。卡卡西恍然大悟。带土比他更早地意识到“旗木卡卡西排斥——接受不了宇智波带土”的现实，所以才会当机立断拉开两人的距离，这不同于任何一种感情上的疏远，长久以来带土在他心里始终存有最牢固的位置，只是他不愿意那一处的色彩被更新，非要执拗地留着被时光冲刷得暗黄的旧印象，任何人都无法撼动这个决策。带土只不过看出了这点，又不希望他困于左右为难的牢笼，于是先一步避让。

带土是对的。

他想起今天在火影塔里看见的鸣人，阳光开朗，积极活泼，仿佛全世界的光与热都汇聚在他身上，希望自然应运而生，带土当时会倒戈不就是被这抹亮色所说服吗？而卡卡西选择了鸣人不也是因为他实在太像少年模样的带土。

说来可笑，他最怀念的是自己与带土的过去，然而与此同时阻隔他们关系更进一步的也正是这段共同的日子。卡卡西想起今晚被带土拽入屋子后，因有额前刘海的掩护他便肆无忌惮地注视着对方，带土只当他被冷雨浇了脑袋才茫茫然，却不料卡卡西会冷不丁冒一句“鸣人真的跟你很像。”

“是吗。”带土扯了个笑，在作出回答前的发愣时间不长，答完就推着卡卡西的肩膀把他塞进浴室赶紧洗澡，似乎没放在心上。

没放在心上——这对卡卡西而言可谓是一个重大打击，正是因为带土这副态度，卡卡西才决定要在今晚的暴风雨里慰藉自己，然后被带土意外发现他不堪的真面目。

……他真的是被带土发现的吗？

曾在卡卡西左眼眶里驻扎十多年的写轮眼早已物归原主，拥有完好双眼的带土如果愿意的话可以在神威空间里藏到天荒地老，连开了轮回眼的佐助都不一定有本事把他揪出来，更何况只剩普通眼睛的卡卡西。

可带土从神威空间走出来了，不是虚化，而是用真实的身体停留在卡卡西房间的一角，这不是刻意要卡卡西发现他吗？对，他就是要卡卡西发现他在这里。

如此简单的推论也轮不到卡卡西再产生妄自菲薄的心理，像一个人特地走进另一人的视线范围内并全神贯注地注视对方，其目的除了想要被发现还能是怎样？

可是为什么？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天气一冷写作效率就特别低……后续是写前篇的时候就已经定好的，只是当时觉得停顿在那里也不错才先发出来。
> 
> 后篇会有obt视角，先前觉得内容太散考虑过留白，想了一阵子觉得可以融进来一并交代，事先说明会存在土与第三人的成年行为。下礼拜写完。


End file.
